Wheel Of Fortune
by The Girl Who Ran Through Myst
Summary: When everyone over the age of 18 vanishes within the bat of a eye lid, everything changes. Gangs form, power rises. Some nephilim turn mundane and rebel, and other things happen. Only one thing is certain. Life in Idris will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone over the age of 18 dissapeared in the blink of a eye in Alicante. Both shadowhunters and downworlders lost their powers, and there was more demon activity. Rivals formed, gangs arised.

All hell was arised within a year.

**(A.N: None of the characters from the book have any knowledge of one another, apart from Clary and Simon, Izzy and Alec and Max. And OBVIOUSLY, the parents knew each other. Also will contain some IF characters!)**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Begining.**

**Jace**

_In the beginging there was light. _I recited those words over, and over in my head, trying to make sense of what had happened to all the adults. One minute I was sat in the manor house, trying to make convosation with the cook who had recently been employed because she had sight, and the next I was alone. It was if I was stuck in a horror movie.

My father had taught me to retrive weapons from the nearest 'weapon point' whenever I felt confused or alarmed, or in cases like these, both. The one thing the cook left behind was the awful stench of onions which had been freshly chopped up, and quatered carefully. The nearest weapons point was located under the sink, which was under the worktop the cook had been working on.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before shoving the onions to the side, and out of harms way. After I made sure the worktop was spotless, I bent down and began my weapon hunt. I pulled a loose floorboard up and used my witchlight to illuminate the space. Smiling, I grabbed my two seraph blades and set them beside my feet. After I returned the floorboard back to it's original place, I left the kitchen in search of anything with a pulse.

...

...

Half a hour looking, and I found... nothing. I grinned, it had been the first time my father let me have to run of the manor house we'd lived in, for... years!

I sat on a stool in the kitchen for a while and pondered what I should do for a little while. Then it clicked.

My father would never leave me alone without a cook or maid at hand. Something had happened, something bad. I pulled on my favourite black leather jacket and padded outside, keeping my stronger hand clasped around my blade.

Yanking the heavy wooden oak front door open, I heard children screaming and crying. Not one adult or responsible person was around. Just kids.

"Maxwell Gideon Lightwood!" Screamed a girl who looked one or two years younger than me, "Get back here right now!" She had wild black hair which was pulled into high pony tail, and dark brown eyes which appeared to have flecks of gold in them. She was pretty, and I'm sure alot of boys would fall, head over heels over her. I knew, from experience that girls like her were hard to get, and once they finally got interested in you, it was only because they were mad that you'd moved on already.

She had a taller boy beside her. He had the same, jet black hair as the girl, but bright blue eyes. He had a toned build, but nothing special. The boy was lanky, and he looked uncomfortable out, in the wild of New York.

The girl finally got hold of a a young, smaller version of the tall boy and he glared at her. "Isabelle. Mom, dad, and everyone disappeared. I'm getting ice cream!" He moved to get away from her again, but she yanked him back before her could get very far.

"I do not care. There's lots of... teenagers and kids in Idris. And no adults." She sighed and looked to the tall boy, "Help me out here Alec?"

The boy called Alec groaned and bent down so he was on eye level with the smaller boy. "Max." He started, "People carry blades here, and it's legal. So, please, pipe down. We'll get supplies later." Max handled it pretty well, I guessed. He'd stopped jerking out of his sisters grasp and was just pouting.

I decided to walk over to them, "Did I over hear you saying that all the adults.. vanished?" I asked. The girl gave me a glare.

"You were listening to us? And it wasn't _vanish. _It was _disappear, idiot!"_ She snapped.

The older boy, Alec, yawned, "Isabelle, be nice." He turned to me, "Sorry about her," He flushed, "My name is Alec, she's Isabelle, and this is Max." He said.

"Sweet names." I said, "I'm Jonathan, but I go by Jace." I ran a hand through my golden hair and looked around, "I thought my parent and house keeper had gone mentally ill, and decided to play 'hide and seek'. Oh how wrong I was."

Isabelle smirked slightly, and then she looked around, "Shouldn't we check that all the adults haven't just gone and done what Jace suggested?" Alec, Max and I gave her a look and she poked Alec. "Hey, I was only joking. I wanna try and find Clary and Simon.. I feel unnerved without them."

So that's where we went. Trying to find a redhead and her pet vampire. Delightful.

* * *

**Okay. So, this story will be kinda like the GONE series and kinda like the anime, Death Note. You don't have to have read GONE or seen Death Note to understand where this is going, but they are really, really, badass. You can see Death Note on AnimeFreakTV xD.**

**Please review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. People. Did you not read the thing at the bottom? The GONE series bit? I forgot the author, who is MICHAEL GRANT! I did not steal the plot. Period. I'm using it. **

* * *

We found the little red head after half a hour. She was sat in the kitchen in her house scribbling things down on a piece of paper.

"Hey, are those run-"

The girl spun around and had her stele on my neck before I could finish my question. "Who's this?" She questioned Isabelle and Alec. They laughed, hesitantly. "Well?"

"That's Jonathan Wayland. Otherwise known as Jace." Said Max, before pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "He's a awesome shadowhunter! He knows how to do all kinds of trick-"

"Tell Clary this later Max. She's... A little busy." Alec sighed. That boy was always sighing.

"Yes Max." Clary said, pulling the stele away from my neck before giving me a look. "So, why haven't I heard of you before, Jace?" She said my name like she was tasting it, trying to see if I was nice or horrible, worth her while or not.

I have to admit, this girl was cute. She was short, had fiery red hair which reached to the small of her back, and green eyes which I guessed would possibly glow up in the dark. She had full lips, and perfectly arched eyebrows. The best thing about this girl was, she looked like a cunning warrior. A real fighter.

"Probably because you aren't in the loop hole, Clary." I said. She rolled her eyes and dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

"Whatever." Was all she said.

Clary got to her feet and tucked her chair under the table, before shoving me into the wall so she could walk by. "Jon!" She called, "Jon! Get down here!"

A noise could be heard from upstairs. It sounded like a boxer being punched in the middle of a fight, but some how... more energetic, if that's even possible. A boy who was as tall as Alec padded down the stairs, yawning. He had ashy white hair, and dark, black eyes. Nothing like Clary.

Or so I thought.

"What is it sister?" Jon said, lazily. Hell, I wanted to punch the creep.

"The ad-"

"You told me this." Jon said. "And once again, I don't partic-" He looked at me. "Jace." He said dryly. "How on earth did I not know it was you!" The guy broke out into a huge smile and pulled me into a 'bro-hug'. "Jesus, you haven't changed since we were children!"

Alec, Clary, Isabelle, and Max stood, confused as to what the heck was going on.

"Care to explain?" I said, grinning.

"Kay." Jonathan said.

* * *

Two hours later, Jon and I had told them our fathers had been parabatai, and that we were too. The ritual had been performed when we were six.

We'd been best friends once upon a time.

Clary had loosened up around me a bit, but she was still as fiery as a bull with her temper.

"We need to get supplies Clare." Jon said, "We might as well go now before all hell breaks loose."

After another ten minutes we'd left the warmth of their 'inland' home, and walked to one of the most normal super markets.

Obviously, kids were running wild, grabbing what they could. Clary caught a young girl by her arm, "Emma Carstairs!" The girl flushed, "Where do you think your going with all that?"

"There's no.. staff." The girl was trembling. Clary dropped her hold on the girl just long enough for her to get away. Clary walked towards the counter where you would usually pay for your things and scowled.

I looked over the things on the shelves, they were very mundane, but they made everything seem real. I didn't notice the others had followed Clary until Isabelle called me over. Clary had managed to wrench the till open, and found no money there. "It's been looted." Clary said, "Someone will be a millionaire by now."

"Clary," Jon said, "There will be no use for money now. Look." He said, looking to a bunch of kids literally grabbing everything they could get. "We should do the same.. Before everything goes."

Clary hesitated before agreeing. She told me and Jon to grab any 'must haves'. We grabbed clothes, tinned food, canned drinks and many other items. The girls bought food and make up. Max followed them, lugging cordials.

Eventually, we stumbled back to Jon's and Clary's house with eight trollys. Seventeen boxes of sixteen cans of drinks, eighty waters which tasted nice, more than enough tinned food, more than enough food.

Half a hour later, the store was empty.

Not a dollar was in a till.

There were more shops in Idris, but where we were, it would take a while to walk to them. We decided we'd wait until the morning to do that.

We had a celebration that night, in the council hall.

As the council and the Clave members had simply vanished, that meant no more laws. No more unfair, unruly punishments either. This worried Clary and Alec, but Isabelle, Jon and I simply laughed and strode off to the party, knowing they would join us later.

* * *

Girls were wearing brand new, beautiful outfits made out of silk and leather, and boys wore some pretty expensive looking jeans and shirts, their hair jelled back more than normal.

Isabelle wore a mini skirt and a tank top which, would look plain on other people, but Isabelle made it look sexy. She danced around with girls she'd never met before, and probably would have until the adults vanished.

No little kids turned up at the party, as the age you had to be to get in was twelve. People had a name for the events which had occurred that day. That name was VA. VA was a micky take on LA. But obviously, we weren't in Los Angeles. We were in Alicante. In Idris.

We called it Vanish Alicante Adults. We didn't include the second A as it sounded.. strange.

In the middle of the party, at around midnight, a group of teenage boys walked in and the music died almost immediately. The people who had walked in had won a socalarship into the Shadowhunting finishing school.

These people were called the Ultimates.

One by one, they mounted to stage. They weren't alone, oh angel no, they had werewolves and warlocks beside them. All of them laughed and joked as they walked to the place where the council would usually sit or stand.

"Hello everyone." Said the tallest one. He had dark hair and black eyes which reminded me of Jon's. "I'm Sebastian Verlec, head boy at Angel's Academy." He paused before adding, "A school which none of you were lucky enough to get into. It's unfortunate, but it is true." He stopped to yawn.

"I think it wasn't fair." Someone shouted from the crowd, "It wasn't fair how only some people got in but others didn't!"

"Magnus, please." Sebastian said, looking at a boy who was presumably a warlock. The boy snapped his fingers and a girl, who looked like she was fourteen began to float high into the air. "Thank you Magnus." He said before addressing the girl. "I do apologize, but it isn't my problem. It is simply your problem."

"What the hell." Muttered Clary, who had appeared to have joined us.

"What's your name girl?"

"Ja- Jamiee."

"Well Jamiee, your lucky! You can come to the Angel Academy now!" Sebastian said, smiling, "Does anyone else want to join her?" He said, addressing the crowd. "Does anyone else want to learn to fight?"

Lodes of kids reluctantly put their hands up.

"Good! Because you can come with us!" Sebastian beamed, "Just follow Magnus!" The warlock dude made for the door as a bunch of kids followed him, pushing and shoving to get to the exit.

"Now goodbye everyone! We have done what we needed to do." Sebastian said, grinning before walking out.

* * *

Three hours later, everyone had left the party. People had lost family because of the posh, finishing school, and it ruined the mood. Alec, Izzy, Clary, Jon and I were the last ones.

We sat, barefoot with our legs dangling off the stage. We were too tired to walk home, and nobody was waiting there for us, so we decided to stay the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.. Yeah...**


End file.
